There have been air-conditioning apparatuses each including a casing, an air-blowing device, and a heat exchanger such that the casing accommodates the air-blowing device and the heat exchanger. Such air-conditioning apparatuses include a recently developed air-conditioning apparatus which includes a casing having an air inlet in an upper portion of the casing and an air outlet in lower part of a front surface of the casing, an axial-flow or diagonal-flow air-blowing device disposed downstream of the air inlet within the casing, and a heat exchanger disposed downstream of the air-blowing device within the casing and upstream of the air outlet, the heat exchanger exchanging heat between air discharged from the air-blowing device and a refrigerant (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
Examples of related-art axial-flow and diagonal-flow air-blowing devices include an air-blowing device (refer to Patent Literature 2, for example) which includes a frame, a support, serving as a base for a motor fan, disposed to substantially central part of the frame and surrounded by an inner rim of the frame, and a plurality of lattice bars extending between the support and the inner rim of the frame and another air-blowing device (refer to Patent Literature 3, for example) which includes a motor frame including a plurality of radially extending stays, a fan motor held by the motor frame, and a fan connected to a rotating shaft of the fan motor. In the latter air-blowing device, the fan includes N1 (N1 is an integer of 2 or greater) blades and one surface of each blade facing the stays passes one surface of a given stay at an angle of approximately a value of 360 degrees divided by N1×N2 (N2 is an integer of 1 or greater) during rotation of the fan.